The following publications disclose azapentalenes and thiapentalenes of a variety of structures: (1) D. H. Reid et al, JCS 775 (1975); (2) R. M. Christie et al, JCS 848 (1977); (3) C. Th. Pedersen, JCS 994 (1977); (4) D. H. Reid et al, JCS 2097 (1975); (5) R. H. Reid et al, JCS 854 (1977) and (6) G. L'Abbe et al, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 16 (1977) No. 6.